


I Will Make You Hurt

by chumon



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, I have a huge crush on Rick, Its meant to be as ridiculous as the show, Not only smut, Shameless Rick love, Shameless Self Insertion, Story too, This is just something stilly, YEAHHHH TINY RICK!!!!, dont take it too seriously, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumon/pseuds/chumon
Summary: So this is a story about Summer getting a science project partner named Kara who she has never really talked to before. Summer assures her that her grandfather is a scientist and will for sure have something that will get them and easy A. Thrilled with the concept of not having to do anything Kara goes with Summer to her house to pick up whatever it is. The two of them get roped into an adventure with Rick and Morty. Kara ends up becoming Rick's fuck buddy which scars both Summer and Morty for life repeatedly through their future adventures.





	1. The Science Project

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry

Summer pushed open the door to the garage. 

"Grandpa Rick?! You in here??"

Kara followed her into the building which held no one inside. Her eyes, coated with dark eye shadow scanned the various shelves and objects they held. 

"Holy shit, you weren't kidding..."

Summer laughed feeling cool for having a mad scientist as a grandpa. 

"Yup! Grandpa Rick iso super smart....but he's kind of a dick, so if he makes fun of you don't take it too personally."

Kara snorted. 

"Don't worry, I'm a goth at our school. I'm used to it."

Summer shrugged before determining that her said grandfather was not there.

"Damn, oh well I guess we'll just have to wai--"

Her words were cut short as a green swirling portal opened up in front of them. A tall older man hopped out which Kara assumed was Rick, followed by a dorky looking young boy.

Rick burped loudly before noticing Summer and Kara standing by the door. 

"W-what the hell Su-buuuurrrp-Summer!? You know I only let fah-family in here....and even then really only you and Morty....and even THEN not while I'm n-not..ughhh not here."

Summer shook her head holding her arms up in peace.

"I know, I know, I just wanted to know if you had anything we could use for a science project?"

Rick looked at the two girls raising half of his unibrow.

"W-who even is that Summer? I didn't think you, hah, didn't think you had any friends."

Rick grinned before he rummaged around in his many shelves. Summer opened her mouth but Rick kept talking.

"Anyway, Summer. You, yknow...y-you always expect me to solve your problems with science. Remember Mr Meeseeks? Remember that Summer?!"

Summer rolled her eyes and crossed her arms clearly annoyed.

"Please! That was dad's fault! He's the one who can't play golf."

Rick sighed fed up with the whole situation. 

"Fine. W-whatever."

He pulled something down that looked like some sort of alien ant farm or something. Kara just stared at the glowing tank of bugs before looking at Morty. 

"I have no idea what they are talking about."

Morty shuffled nervously. 

"Y-yeah...you get used to it after a while. Yknow, a-a-lot of it is guess work."

Kara laughed a little as Rick rolled his eyes. 

"C'mon Morty, we ha-buuurrrrp-ve things to do." 

He grabbed Morty's hand and pulled him to the space ship parked in the garage before flying off in it. Summer sighed slowly with a bitter look in her eye. 

"I never get to go on adventures. Anyways, we have our project, we can probly make up any old bullshit to go with this. I mean, who's gonna fact check an alien species?"

Kara laughed and shook her head.

"Well I guess I'll go home now. Thanks for doing this Summer. I have a shitty grade other wise haha."

Summer smiled and shrugged.

"Eh, it's no problem. He's saved the whole planet a few times just cause we're on it....a science fair project is nothing. It's like asking a famous painter to draw you a stick figure for art class."

At that moment Beth walked in and raised and eyebrow at the alien tank her daughter was holding.

"Summer, what's that for?"

She looked at Kara briefly before returning her eyes to Summer.

"I'm Beth, nice to meet you."

Summer tucked the tank under her arm before squeezing past her mother and motioning for Kara to follow her back to the house.

"It's just some alien bugs for a project at school."

Kara smiled as she scooted past Beth. 

"Oh, okay. Don't let them get loose at the school! Is your friend staying for dinner?"

Kara shrugged.

"If that's alright. Its cool if I go too though. No worries."

Beth shook her head.

"Please stay, I'm glad Summer is socializing with something outside her phone..."

Kara laughed but Summer rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever mom. "

Summer continued into the house ignoring anything else her mother said.

"I'm Kara by the way, thank you for inviting me. I don't really know Summer that well...we actually just met today so I appreciate you being so hospitable."

Beth smiled as the two of them went in the house.

"Oh that's alright. I just apologize in advance for my father....he's ummmm well a bit different."

Kara laughed.

"You can say that again! I didn't believe Summer at first. But it's cool though. Like, I can't believe the government hasn't come after him yet."

Beth laughed nervously.

"Ohhh....not our government....our government has worked with him before...it's the um....well, there's this alien government...."

Kara's eyes widened in shock, but her smile turned to a full on grin. 

"Whaaaat? No fucking way!"

Summer returned after putting the alien ants down by her school bag.

"Fucking way. He's wanted by like, the space feds or whatever."

Beth sighed and crossed her arms.

"It comes in handy having a mad scientist for a father, when he's not in trouble for some strange alien drug bust."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short. Was basically trying to establish stuff before I just ranomaly start spewing Rickdiculous Fanservice everywhere.


	2. Late night television

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara ends up staying over Summer's at the request of Beth and Jerry who like having someone around who's not constantly insulting them or causing trouble. In the middle of the night she goes to get a snack only to run into Rick and Morty returning from their last adventure.

Kara tossed and turned on the couch. She was grateful that Summer and her family had taken a liking to her, but she wasn't used to sleeping in her clothes and the couch wasn't very big. She sighed as she glanced at the cable box which read the time but in a bout 50 different alien languages before finally making it back to normal human numbers. It was an interesting thing to adjust too, alien tech. You never quite knew in that house hold just what items might have alien properties. She sighed again as the clock flashed 2:35am. Stretching she stood and made her way to the kitchen. Maybe some food would help. She peeked on the fridge and grabbed some of the leftovers Beth had made for dinner. As she was heating them up she heard a noise almost like a car pulling up, but not quite. Then the garage door closed and the door she had entered the house from opened to reveal Rick who was excitedly talking about where they had just come from. Morty followed close behind him as they walked to the kitchen only to stop short when they saw Kara. She stood there awkwardly as the microwave dinged to punctuate the silence. She threw up a goofy smile trying to bring some humor to the situation. 

"W-what are you still doing here? I thou-uuuurrrrppp-tha-thought, Summer only just met you?"

Morty shyly waved at Kara. She smiled a little and waved back as Rick stopped listening before she even started talking again. 

"She did, your daughter insisted I stay here tonight because she's so thrilled Summer was talking to someone outside her phone I guess."

Rick scoffed as he too opened the fridge and pulled out some leftovers. Morty smiled and tried to make conversation.

"W-well I think its great too. Summer usually doesn't bring anyone home except s-stupid boyfriends."

Rick smiled as he picked at the food he got.

"Morty stop trying to flirt. You ahhh y-y-you're 15, I'm sure she's not interested in you-errruuup-urr little nerd persona."

Morty sighed and crossed his arms. "Screw you Rick! Y-y-you don't have to be such a jerk yknow? I'm goin to bed. Good night Kara."

He said his last goodnight a bit sweeter than he had been talking to Rick. Kara chuckled a little. 

"Goodnight Morty."

The fridge shut again as Rick returned the leftovers to the fridge with the fork still stuck in it. He burped again after taking a long swig from his flask. Kara noticed he was a bit of a drinker. 

"So. Grand kids huh?"

Rick yawned a bit before heading toward the couch and plopping down.

"I know right? Annoying little bastards aren't they?"

He turned on the TV and started to flip through the channels. Kara walked over to the couch and looked at the screen. Various aliens flashed across the screen as different and bizarre shows flashed past. 

"I was sleeping there yknow."

She said lazily. As if she really cared at all. Without looking up Rick just continued channel surfing. 

"Didn't look like you were sleeping to me."

Kara just shrugged before taking a seat next to Rick. He glanced over at her. She was wearing an off the shoulder black tee shirt and insanely tight skinny jeans that hugged her curvy hips. Her baggy sweatshirt she was wearing earlier was hanging off the arm of the couch leaving her full frame visible. After a few seconds Rick's eyes drifted back to the TV. 

"You ever see alien TV shows before?" 

He asked blandly. His expression was muted and didn't show any indication of anything he could be thinking. Kara wouldn't have noticed anything anyway as she didn't take her eyes off the screen. 

"Nope. Never seen and Alien Ant Farm either. Although they are a good band."

Rick chuckled a little before coughing a bit. He took another long swig of his flask as Kara's eyes drifted to him. 

"Hey uh, Rick was it?"

As he let out another large burp he nodded not letting his eyes leave the tv.

"Uh, would you mind sharing a little of that? It might help me get to sleep."

He raised one side of his unibrow as he looked over at her. He looked her up and down before returning to the tv. 

"Aren't you Summer's age? 17 or-or some shit? You got a lot of balls asking your barely even friend's gra-uuuurrrrp-gra-grandfather for underage booze."

Kara blinked. He was right, but she didn't really care. She drank all the time at home. Although she did understand it was pretty ballsy to ask an adult in someone else's house to give her booze when she barely even knew anyone living there. She just shrugged however and kept her eyes on him. 

"I guess you're right. But can I have some all the same? I do have school tomorrow and I need sleep."

Rick looked at her again. He seemed like he was thinking about it for a moment but he eventually smiled and shrugged. 

"Ahhh what the hell. It's not like I'm not already a cri-criminal."

He handed her the flask which she took with a smile. She looked down at it. It was covered in what she guessed was Rick's drool. The smell stung here nostrils and she guessed it was some hyped up alien whisky or something. Her nose wrinkled a little before she wiped the entire thing down on the blanket she had. After all the drool had been removed she took a hesitant swig and handed it back to Rick. She let out a series of coughed before looking back him with tears in her eyes. 

"Wha-what IS that stuff??"

She asked wiping her own mouth now. Rick laughed and took a long swig himself. 

"Secret, got somewhere I'll probly never go back to."

He glanced at Kara when she didn't respond only to see she had passed right out. 

"Heh, that's what I thought. You may have balls kid, but you're still a kid."

His eyes traveled over her once more before he threw her blanket on her. And went back to watching tv. 

"Legs for dayyyyys."

He mumbled to himself as he settled into a TV stoopor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again. Oh well. Sigh.


	3. SPAAAAAAAACCCEEEEEEEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up and is getting ready for school with Summer when they are both dragged into something with Rick and Morty.

Kara's eye fluttered open softly at the sound of Beth and Jerry bustling around the kitchen. Jerry making coffee and Beth making breakfast. Summer and Morty were not downstairs yet so she guessed it had to be a bit earlier than she was used to being up. She rubbed her eyes and clicked her tongue around her mouth noticing how dry it had gotten over night. Probably do to whatever demon alcohol was in Rick's flask. Then she suddenly remembered how she fell asleep the night before. She curiously looked to her side but found no Rick. She couldn't think why but she was slightly disappointed. She shrugged it off though and stretched before folding up her blanket and helping Beth with breakfast. After a bit Morty and Summer came downstairs and joined in eating. Since Kara helped with the food it got done much faster and she had already started before they even got down. When everyone was done Beth cleared the plates and you all made your way out to the yard to wait for the school bus. Morty was fidgeting and messing with the hem of his shirt as he glanced at Kara a few times. It was clear he was trying to think of something to say but before anyone could say anything The garage door began to open. They all turned around to see Rick in a space ship pulling out onto the lawn before opening the door and hopping out.

"Alright Morty! I figured it out JUST in time! Now you don't have to go to school! Hop in so we can get this show on the metaphorical road."

Morty stuttered as he looked down the street to see the school bus slowly approaching. 

"W-well...I-I guess. It's not like I've n-never missed school before..."

Rick grinned.

"That's the spirit Morty! I'll just send your robot instead."

He pulled out a remote control from his pocket and pressed a few buttons before a Morty sized robot came out of the garage and stood where Morty once did. 

"H-hi i'm Morty!"

It said in an electronic voice. It was quite life like despite its voice though. Kara could never stop being impressed by Rick's inventions. How could one man be so smart? It didn't seem possible. Kara looked to Summer to see her looking slightly annoyed. 

"What's up?"

She shook her head a little as Morty went to climb into the space ship. 

"Nothing, it's just he never takes me anywhere. He doesn't take chicks on adventures apparently."

Kara looked at them as Morty was struggling to open the door leaving Rick to exasperatedly open it from the inside. She hummed a little in thought before walking back towards them. 

"Hey Rick?"

Rick looked at her a bit surprised as he didnt expect either of the girls to talk to him. 

"Wha-whaddyou want?"

She noticed his annoyed expression as he pulled out his flask and took a swig. 

"Well, Summer said you never take her anywhere and I was hoping maybe we could tag along this one time?"

Rick snorted as he took another swig before returning the flask to his pocket. 

"No way! I don't take chicks."

Kara rolled her eyes before crossing her arms slightly amplifying her chest. Which may or may not have been intentional on her part.

"C'mon, just this once? I'll watch Summer, she's my responsibility, okay?"

Rick eyed her knowing in the back of his mind he would likely regret taking them, but he had to admit that Kara seemed at least a BIT more competent than Summer. Maybe it wouldn't hurt just this once. He growled and took another swig before opening the door.

"Fine fine...just...don't wander too far, and keep your wits about you."

Kara grinned and waved for summer to come over. She excitedly ran to them and hopped in the back. Morty was apprehensive about Summer coming along, but he couldn't argue that having Kara around would be nice. He liked her, and she was pretty. That was good enough for Morty. Kara climbed in next to Summer as the craft took off and flew over the city before head up into space. The ride was moderately long and after an hour of watching stars zip by the ride became slightly dull. Summer and Morty had fallen asleep since it had not been their first rodeo and it WAS early when they left. Kara was still looking out at the various space objects whizzing by. It was all pretty amazing. She never thought in a million years she would be in space. Rick was quiet most of the ride only occasionally taking sips of his flask. Kara noticed this eventually when she finally tore her eyes off the outside and noticed how quiet it was.

"Hey uh, should you be drinking and flying?"

Rick scoffed. This was another reason he didn't want this. 

"Trust me doll, I can fl-UUUURRRRPPPPPPP-fly anything at any level of intoxication."

He wobbled a little as he said this which made Kara narrow her eyes a bit.

"Uhuh...well I hate to be 'that person' but are we there yet?"

Rick waved his hand dismissively. 

"Yeah yeah."

Kara sighed and shook her head before leaning back against the seat and falling asleep with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again kinda short but I'm working up to stuff and kinda spewing randomly at this point....still figuring things out as I go haha


	4. It's a hell of a drug...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick, Morty, Summer, and Kara take a trip to go shopping for Rick.

The ship came in for a bumpy landing waking everyone, including Rick, from their relaxing sleep. Morty immediately began to panic as the ship tumbled along the ground becoming very much wrecked in the process. 

"RICK!! WHAT HAPPENED RICK!? W-W-WHAT DID YOU DO!???" Rick burped loudly before waving off Morty's screams. "N-nothing Morty, calm down. We can port home like usual." Morty put his head in his hands as Summer nervously looked around. "did you fall asleep at the wheel or something?!" She asked as the doors creaked open. The planet they were on was a thick purple jungle that seemed to be inhabited by slime like creatures. Rick rolled his eyes and got out. "Yknow what Summer? Who has the license here? Okay? is it you? Ne-n-noooo-UUUUUURRRRP- It's it's me okay? None of you have licenses so, so just keep your back seat driving to yooouuu-UUUUUrrrP-selves." He took another drink before pulling out some kind of tracker and waving it around. Morty and Summer both huffed and crossed their arms already wishing they had stayed home. Kara just sat confused. Was every adventure like this? It seemed as if none of them really knew what they were doing. Even Rick at times seemed completely clueless. Although he seemed to be incredibly lucky.

"Uh, so what are we even here for?" Kara asked as they looked around the bright purple jungle. Rick looked at his scanner and started walking in the direction it started beeping in. They all followed as he spoke. "It's only the home of the best aphrodisiac in the universe! Makes you loopy and makes you horny all at once! It's like being in heat....and unlike the wimpy shit on Earth it lasts for WAAAAY longer than 4 hours." Morty and Summer gagged and made disgusted faces. "Rick, w-w-why do you need this? and couldn't you yknow, g-get it on your own? W-why did you need me?" Rick laughed. "I didn't at all Morty, and you girls wanted to come so bad! Haha COME! GET IT!?" He laughed out loud again as his grand kids both covered their eyes and whined. Kara couldn't help but laugh at them being teased. Rick took another long swing from his flask as his scanner went off more as they approached a yellow tree with long banana like purple fruit hanging from them. Rick ran to it and started filling a backpack with them. Morty and Summer grumbled to themselves about how gross their grandpa was. "Sorry about all this Kara, I never would have wanted to come if I knew it was just a pharmacy run..." Summer said bitterly. Morty's face was a little red. He stuttered and scratched his head as he spoke. "Y-yeah...normally we do cooler stuff l-like liberating planets, o-or killing space pirates..." Kara laughed again and waved it off. "Don't worry about it guys, it might be a boring reason to be here, but we're still on an alien planet. It still beats school." summer shrugged still bitter. Morty nodded. "Y-yeah I guess. Still y-yknow I--" Rick cut him off by giving him the bag of fruit. "Stop tryin' to show off Morty. It doesn't suit you." Morty sighed as they all walked back toward the ship.

Kara wondered why Rick wanted them, or rather she guess why, but for who was a better question. She decided not to ask to spare Morty and Summer the explanation. As they got back to the ship Rick pulled out his portal gun shooting a portal under the ship. It fell through before them into the green void. Kara looked at it in amazement. It looked like it was made of radioactive waste. "Alright kids, funs over. This portal goes to the garage. Watch o-OOOOUUUUrp-t for the ship on your way in." Summer scoffed. It's barely been an hour Grandpa Rick! We may as well have gone to school!!" Rick shrugged. "Hey I never wanted you here int he first place Summer." She growled before hopping back through the portal. Morty sighed and dropped the bag of fruit at Rick's feet before hopping through as well. Kara went to hop through taking a last look at the planet. "Thanks for taking us Rick. It may have just been running an errand for you, but it's still cool to see other planets." Rick rolled his eyes as he picked up the bag and walked up next tot her to hop through. "Yeah, whatever." He said simply as he hopped through. She just barely managed to follow before it closed behind him. She landed on top of the crashed ship non too gracefully and slid down the side to the floor. "Owww! Damn!" She looked around to find Summer and Morty coming over to see if she was okay. Rick was nowhere to be found. "S-sorry Kara. Rick's kind of an asshole." Morty sighed. Kara growled rubbing her head and standing up. "Noted..." She sighed thinking it was typical that the only man on earth who can fly a spaceship and teleport would be a dick. She yawned rubbing her head one last time before dusting her butt off. "Well...since we are super late for school now we might as well just stay here. I could use the extra sleep..." Summer nodded. "Our parents don't really question it at this point as long as we still pass our classes..." Morty agreed. "Yeah, Rick takes care of that...it's kinda like his way of paying rent." They all went back in the house to get some extra sleep for the day. Kara returned to the couch and curled up in the blanket falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
